falloutboyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sugar, We're Goin Down
"Sugar, We're Goin Down" is a song by American rock band Fall Out Boy. It was released in April 2005 as the lead single from their second album, From Under the Cork Tree (2005). With the music composed by lead vocalist and guitarist Patrick Stump and all lyrics penned by bassist Pete Wentz, the single reached No. 8 on the US Billboard Hot 100, becoming Fall Out Boy's first top 10 hit and exploding the band into the mainstream, exposing them to a new audience. It spent five weeks in the top 10 and 20 weeks in the top 20 out of its 42 chart weeks before it was retired. Two different CD singles were released with different B-sides, Part I with a green cover and Part II with a red cover. Blender ranked "Sugar, We're Goin Down" at number four on their "100 Greatest Songs of 2005" list and About.com placed the song at number three on their "Top 100 Pop Songs of 2005" list. It was also nominated for the Kerrang! Award for Best Single in 2006. The song became the band's first two-million seller in July 2009, and as of February 2013, has sold 2,639,000 copies in the US. It was upgraded to a 4x Platinum certification by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) in February 2015. On July 22, 2013, "Sugar, We're Goin Down" was certified Silver by the British Phonographic Industry (BPI) for 200,000 sales. In 2009, Phoenix New Times writer Martin Cizmar wrote that Sugar, We're Goin Down was possibly "the most listened-to emo track of all time". Background Stump told Rolling Stone that he deliberately slurred the lyrics in the song's chorus to make it sound better, saying that he "was trying to do a straight punk song for fun" and adding, "I saw those lyrics and just kind of barked them out. But there was something about the rhythm of it, where I was like, 'Hmm, that actually might be too good for just a shitty punk song.'" During the writing of the song it went through thirty changes and then went back to the way it first started. The song appears on the karaoke games Lips (as downloadable content) and in Karaoke Revolution Presents: American Idol, and is also a playable song on Band Hero. It is in the 2005 film The Fog and its soundtrack. American country pop artist Taylor Swift covered "Sugar, We're Goin Down" at a concert on her 2011 Speak Now Tour in Chicago, during which she would sing a cover of a song originally released by an artist from each tour stop. Hayley Williams joined Fall Out Boy onstage in 2014 to perform the song as part of a Super Bowl Blitz show. The band themselves used a sample of the song in "What a Catch, Donnie" and referenced it in "Save Rock and Roll", from the album of the same title. Music Video The music video for "Sugar, We're Goin Down" (directed by Matt Lenski) follows the persecution and subsequent redemption of a boy with antlers. The video establishes the life of a socially outcast boy with antlers (played by Donald Cumming of The Virgins), and his feelings for a neighborhood girl. It is made clear that the girl's father disapproves. Distraught, the boy tries to cut his antlers off, but is stopped by the girl. Later on, the father attempts to shoot the boy with an arrow, but is hit by a car. When he rushes to the man's aid, the boy finds that the father has hooves. They connect, and the father accepts him, allowing him to date his daughter. Shots of the band performing in a local Grange hall are featured. The video was shot in the town of Margaretville, New York found in the Catskill Mountains. The antlers in the video can be seen in Fall Out Boy's music video for their 2008 single "What a Catch, Donnie". Another version of the video exists, and has been played on some UK and Australian music channels. The video simply features the footage of the band playing from the main video, added to footage of the band's live performances and tour movies. This version won the MTV2 Award at the 2005 MTV Video Music Awards. Chart performance "Sugar, We're Goin Down" would rise and fall in inconsistent patterns. The song debuted on the Billboard Hot 100 on July 2, 2005, at No. 93 and rose each week. Eleven weeks later, on September 17, 2005, the song entered the top 10 at its peak of No. 8, becoming Fall Out Boy's first top 10 single. At this point, the song did not have much airplay but had relied on the strength of digital downloads alone, and it experienced a sales surge following the band's performance at the 2005 MTV Video Music Awards. Following this download surge, however, downloads fell, and the song dropped to No. 15 the following week. During this time, though, mainstream radio support came in, and while downloads were falling, airplay was able to help stabilize the song. As a result, "Sugar" rose in the following weeks to be at either position No. 10 or 11. It spent five weeks in the top 10 and 20 weeks in the top 20, and in total stayed on the charts for 42 weeks before it was retired, making it the band's most successful single charting. The track peaked at No. 2 on the Hot Digital Songs chart and reached the top position on Hot Digital Tracks. Its airplay peak was No. 18 on the Hot 100 Airplay.17 On the Pop 100 chart, "Sugar, We're Goin Down" displayed a slightly better performance. With the same digital download stats, but with an airplay panel to its advantage, the song reached a peak position of No. 6 on the Pop 100 with its component airplay, Pop 100 Airplay, being No. 6. In terms of total spins versus total impressions, the single also peaked at No. 6 on the Top 40 Mainstream chart. It reached No. 3 on the Hot Modern Rock Tracks chart and became a rock-radio staple. In the UK, the song first charted on January 15, 2006 at No. 54 before moving to just outside the top 20 at No. 24 on February 5. However, it continued rising in the charts in February, and entered the top 10 at its peak position of No. 8. As of 2013, the song has sold over 200,000 copies in the UK to date being certified Silver. It remained in the top 75 of the UK Singles Chart for 21 weeks. Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Lyrics Category:From Under the Cork Tree Category:From Under the Cork Tree songs